Spiky Goomba
|location = Goomba Trail/Jr. Troopas Playground/Pleasant Path/Rogueport Sewers/Petal Meadows/Shhwonk Fortress/Hooktail Castle/Yold Desert (1-3) Gloam Valley (2-1) Flipside Pit of 100 Trials (Rooms 12 and 38) |hp = 2 |ap = 2 |df = 0 |wn = Hammer |wp = N/A |tattle = This is a Spiked Goomba. Spiked Goombas are Goombas with spikes on their heads. Max HP: 2, Attack Power: 2, Defense Power: 0 Whatever you do, don't jump on their spikes or you'll get hurt or even paralyzed! |card = 003}} A Spiky Goomba is a regular Goomba with a spike helmet on their head. Because of the spike, they cannot be attacked by a normal Jump attack. The only ways to attack them are by using the Hammer or by having the Spike Shield Badge equipped. In Super Paper Mario they are called Spiked Goombas. Also in Super Paper Mario they can easily be defeated just by using Boomer, Cudge, Barry, or Carrie (as she can make you step on spiked enemies). Ironically they are just as powerful as a Headbonk Goomba. They are one of the most common enemies because they are various. They are not considered one of the most elite enemies in the series. History Paper Mario Spiked Goombas made their debut appearance in Paper Mario. They are first seen in Goomba Road, but also appear in many different locations, such as Pleasant Path. A single Spiked Goomba also appears at Bowser's Castle, and was in charge of guarding the items in the storage room. However, instead of guarding them, he decided to sell them to Mario and company as if the storage room was an item shop (this could be due to the fact that the Spiked Goomba had no idea who Mario is). Like all Goombas A Spiked Goomba attacks by headbonking. Also if Mario takes damage from the Spiked Goomba's headbonk attack or if Mario jumps on a Spiked Goomba, the Spiked Goomba will laugh. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Spiked Goombas reappear as common enemies, but they are known as Spiky Goombas. Just like in Paper Mario, jumping on it will cause Mario or a partner to take damage. Their earliest appearance is at the beginning of the game, where one battles with a normal Goomba and a Paragoomba in the Rogueport Sewers, and are later found in Petal Meadows. Once Mario obtains the Spike Shield badge, he will be able to jump on the Spiky Goombas as well as on any other 'spiked' enemy. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Spiked Goombas once again appear. They, as always, cannot be stomped by normal means. However, they can be defeated by using a Pixl, such as Boomer, Carrie, Barry, or Cudge. Bowser's fire breath attack can also toast them. They appear in the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials in rooms 12 and 38. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Spiked Goombas do not reappear in Paper Mario: Sticker Star (being essentially replaced by Paper-Cone Goombas), but what appears to be a Spiked Goomba's helmet reappears on the Spike Helmet sticker. Spiked Goombas also remain absent in Paper Mario: Color Splash. Category:Enemies Category:Goombas Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Spiky Enemies Category:Ground Enemies Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters Category:All Paper Mario Game Enemies Category:Tile Pool Category:Common Enemies Category:Various Enemies